Le Lien entre nous
by Hylienne
Summary: Le matin du réveillon du Nouvel An, je décide d'aller faire les achats de dernière minute. Le ciel est sombre et la pluie menace. Pourtant, c'est la neige qui se met à tomber. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange, non. Ma plus grande surprise, je l'ai lorsque je le vois assis sur un banc ...


_**« Le Lien entre nous »**_

En sortant de l'immeuble ce matin-là, je remarque que la température a beaucoup chuté depuis la veille. Je resserre un peu mon écharpe et remonte la fermeture éclair de mon manteau pour échapper au vent glacial qui commence à souffler. Il est dix heures et mon époux vient de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre à son travail. Un vendeur dans un magasin de multimédia n'est jamais en vacances. Heureusement, il a une petite journée et rentrera tôt. C'est quand même le réveillon du Nouvel An. Tout le monde a le droit de faire la fête.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. De sombres nuages semblent s'accumuler au dessus de nos têtes. Nous devrions avoir une bonne averse dans peu de temps. Je me hâte en direction de la rue et me dirige vers le centre-ville. Il ne me faut quelques minutes pour atteindre la boutique dans laquelle je dois aller : la boulangerie. Avant d'entrer, je m'aperçois que la lumière commence légèrement à diminuer.

A l'intérieur, la vendeuse discute avec la cliente qui me précède. Des bribes de conversation me parviennent pendant que j'observe les pâtisseries à l'étalage. Je n'y fais pas très attention, mais quelques mots m'interpellent.

« Je pense que la neige ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il fait suffisamment froid pour ça !

La neige, reprit la marchande, vous n'y pensez pas. Je regardais encore la météo, hier soir, et ils annonçaient un temps sec pour toute la semaine.

Regardez donc par vous-même, les premiers flocons sont déjà en train de tomber … »

Les deux femmes se taisent. Je lève la tête en direction de la fenêtre et m'aperçois qu'il commence effectivement à neiger.

« Une semaine trop tard, me dis-je, les Noëls blancs me manquent… »

Sans me soucier de ce changement de météo, je retourne à la contemplation de la vitrine pendant que la cliente règle ses achats. Après avoir encaissé, la vendeuse se dirige vers moi et je lui passe ma commande. Je choisis un délicieux gâteau pour le dessert. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir. Ce soir, nous avons décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Nous ne serons que deux, mais il s'agit quand même du réveillon.

J'ajoute une baguette à mes courses, paie et sors de la boulangerie en me couvrant davantage. Le temps ne s'arrange pas. La neige tombe à présent de partout et commence déjà à s'accumuler sur les trottoirs. La température semble avoir chuté tout d'un coup. J'aimerais rentrer rapidement, car la visibilité diminue de plus en plus. J'avance prudemment.

Arrivée au bout de la rue, je traverse l'aire de jeux pour plus de sécurité. C'est en passant près d'un banc que je m'aperçois de sa présence : un jeune homme vêtu d'une légère tunique verte, littéralement pétrifié par le froid. Je l'observe un instant, quelque peu méfiante, on ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le sol. Il porte un bonnet qui est recouvert d'une mince pellicule de poudre blanche. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je regarde mieux, ne croyant pas ce que je vois. Il tremble. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés.

« Link ? »

Ma voix est hésitante. Le jeune homme relève la tête, reconnaissant son prénom. Ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi, interrogatifs. Au moment où nos regards se croisent, je n'ai plus aucun doute. C'est bien lui. Un visage juvénile avec, de part et d'autre, deux longues oreilles arborant des anneaux. Je lui souris.

« D'où viens-tu ? Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais tu ne peux pas rester dehors par cette température. Tu n'es pas assez couvert. Viens avec moi ! Tu pourras te reposer et me raconter ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Je peux sans doute t'aider… »

Il me regarde, incapable de dire un mot. Je lui tends la main et il la prend machinalement, comme un automate. Je le guide alors vers le bâtiment que j'habite et le fais entrer dans l'appartement. Je retire mon manteau et mon écharpe et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il semble perdu et ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entoure. Je vais chercher une petite couette et la lui pose sur les épaules.

« Je te propose de retirer ces vêtements qui doivent être trempés, je t'en prête d'autres. Tu peux aller te changer dans la pièce à côté. Tu y seras tranquille. Je vais te faire réchauffer un bol de soupe. Cela te fera du bien. »

Je lui donne quelques vêtements et le guide vers la chambre. Je le laisse seul un instant pour qu'il s'habille. Je profite de ce temps pour réchauffer une boite de soupe aux légumes du soleil. Ça pourra l'aider. Je déplie également le canapé-lit afin qu'il puisse se coucher et se reposer. Le potage est chaud, mais Link n'est pas encore revenu. Après avoir stoppé la cuisson, je m'approche de la porte et frappe légèrement avant d'entrer.

Link porte maintenant le jean et le t-shirt que je lui ai prêtés. Je remarque qu'ils sont beaucoup trop grands pour lui et souris. Le jeune homme ne s'aperçoit de rien. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je le prends par le bras pour l'inviter à se lever et à me suivre.

« Viens manger ! Après, tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu sembles égaré. »

Il se lève machinalement et me suit jusque dans le salon. Sur la table, j'ai posé un bol, une cuillère et un verre. Pendant qu'il s'installe, je vais chercher la soupe fumante et lui en sert. Je dépose un morceau de pain devant lui et m'assieds en face de lui pour le regarder manger. Le potage semble lui faire du bien, il reprend doucement des couleurs.

« Tu étais dehors depuis longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas, dit-il, trouvant enfin les ressources pour me répondre. Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur. Ash avait raison, je ne pouvais trouver mon chemin sans savoir où je devais me rendre.

Ash ? Tu étais donc aux Pics Blancs. Je comprends d'où vient toute cette neige. Tu cherchais probablement le yéti… »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, la cuillère suspendue en l'air.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je cherchais. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et comment me connaissez-vous ? »

Il se mit à regarder la soupe, en se demandant s'il peut me faire confiance. C'est le moment que choisit mon chat pour se rappeler à mon souvenir. L'animal entre dans la pièce et s'assoit sur le sol en réclamant à manger. Son regard se porte alors sur Link. Je les observe tous les deux, craignant que mon petit compagnon à quatre pattes ne s'enfuie. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il va vers mon invité qui approche doucement ses mains de son museau. Le courant semble passer facilement entre eux. Le jeune homme vient de le prendre dans ses bras et ce dernier se laisse faire. Je l'entends même ronronner…

« C'est étonnant ! Il a tendance à se cacher avec les inconnus. Il s'appelle Gribouille.

Il est très mignon. Un poil très noir et des petites taches blanches. Celle qui se trouve sous son cou ressemble à une petite médaille.

Oui, c'est ce qui le rend un particulier. C'est notre bébé.

Notre ?

Oui, je vis ici avec mon époux.

Pas d'enfant ?

Non, malheureusement, ça viendra… »

Gribouille bouge la tête dans le but d'obtenir des câlins. Je vois Link lui sourire en lui donnant ce qu'il demande.

« Il a deviné ce qui me préoccupait. Les chats sont très sensibles à nos émotions. Il m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais avoir confiance. »

Lassé de l'activité, Gribouille saute sur le sol et se dirige vers moi en miaulant. Je me lève pour lui donner à manger pendant que Link termine sa soupe.

« Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Cricri, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je suis … Tu sais comment je m'appelle, bien que j'ignore encore comment.

Tu risques de ne pas me croire si je te l'explique.

Essaye toujours…

D'accord ! »

Je passe dans la pièce à côté et reviens avec une petite boîte rectangulaire que Link regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je la lui tends et il s'en saisit.

« The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est un jeu vidéo. Sur toi… et ta quête… »

Il me regarde, sans comprendre.

« Toute ton histoire est racontée là-dedans. J'ai terminé le jeu. Voilà comment j'ai pu te reconnaître et savoir où tu étais avant d'atterrir ici. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Je l'ignore, j'avançais dans la tempête et je me suis perdu.

Midona n'a pas pu t'aider ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'entendais plus. Je crois que nous avons été séparés… »

Link se retourne subitement.

« Mon équipement, mon épée…

Tu ne les avais pas quand je t'ai trouvé. Peut-être sont-ils restés à l'endroit où tu étais assis, mais nous ne pouvons pas sortir tout de suite, regarde. »

Je lui montre la fenêtre et lui fais comprendre que sortir ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Nous irons les chercher quand la tempête sera calmée. Mais continue ton histoire. As-tu vu quelque chose de particulier ?

Non, mais j'ai ressenti une drôle d'impression, comme si je traversais quelque chose. Et juste après, je me suis retrouvé dans un environnement tout à fait différent. Il n'y avait pas de neige, mais elle s'est mise rapidement à tomber.

Tu as dû l'amener avec toi ! Je te promets qu'on ira dès qu'on le pourra. Ils doivent être ensevelis sous la neige. Tu les retrouveras. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

Mais je dois retourner dans mon royaume, il est en danger.

Je le sais, mais tu ne trouveras pas ton chemin comme ça, nous devons réfléchir à la façon dont tu vas rentrer. Dès que nous le pourrons, nous irons voir l'endroit où tu es arrivé. Tu as beaucoup marché après avoir traversé cette « porte », désolée, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement.

Non, j'ai essayé de revenir sur mes pas, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations. En attendant, couche-toi et dors un peu. »

Link s'installe sur le canapé-lit et pose sa tête sur un des oreillers que je lui ai préparés. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je remonte sur son corps la petite couette et passe aussitôt dans le bureau pour chercher des nouvelles sur ce changement de temps et de température. J'allume mon ordinateur et commence une recherche sur internet. Je découvre que le phénomène est localisé sur la ville. Apparemment, personne n'est capable de l'expliquer. Je lis tous les articles, espérant y trouver une information sur ces événements. Mais je n'en apprends pas davantage.

Je me relève et entre dans le salon pour voir comment se porte mon invité. Je remarque que la tempête s'est calmée. Link est assis et regarde l'extérieur, l'air inquiet.

« La neige ne tombe plus. Te sens-tu en état de retourner là-bas pour récupérer tes affaires ?

Je suis prêt.

Attends. »

Je me rends dans la salle de bains où j'avais mis les vêtements de Link à sécher et les lui donne pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se changer.

« Je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise dans tes propres vêtements. Va t'habiller dans la chambre. Ça ira ?

Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répond-il en souriant.

Je vais te prêter un manteau pour sortir et de quoi cacher tes armes. Ici, il n'est pas courant de se balader avec une épée.

Si on les retrouve …

Ne sois pas défaitiste, ça ne te ressemble pas ! On les retrouvera. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux utiliser Excalibur. Va te changer, je t'attends ! »

Link ne met que quelques minutes pour revêtir son pantalon, sa chemise et sa tunique, sans oublier sa cotte de mailles. Quand il me rejoint, j'ai déjà enfilé mon manteau et mes chaussures. Je lui tends un blouson et lui enlève son bonnet.

« Tu passeras plus facilement inaperçu sans. Tu es prêt ? On y va ?

Je te suis. »

Je m'empare des clés et me dirige vers la sortie. Link et moi quittons l'appartement et nous engageons dans la rue qui descend vers le centre-ville. Il ne nous faut que deux minutes pour atteindre le petit parc où je l'ai trouvé. Je l'observe. Il regarde partout à la recherche d'éléments connus. Autour de nous, la neige commence déjà à fondre. Visiblement l'événement qui a eu lieu est bel et bien terminé. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Près du banc où le jeune homme était assis, on peut apercevoir des objets apparaitre. Je m'approche et essaye de les dégager. Link s'avance et m'arrête.

« Laisse-moi faire, j'ai des gants !

Oui, mais tes doigts sont sans protection…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas le froid qui arrivera à me vaincre ! »

Il recommence à dégager la neige et découvre petit à petit un bouclier ainsi qu'une épée bien rangée dans son fourreau. Je lui tends la couverture que j'ai amenée et il l'utilise pour cacher son équipement.

« Avant de partir, autant en profiter pour essayer de comprendre comment tu es arrivé. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Je cherchais mon chemin. Cela faisait un moment que Midona ne me répondait plus. La neige tombait et le vent faisait rage. À un moment, je me suis retrouvé ici.

As-tu remarqué quelque chose ?

Oui, l'absence de neige, mais elle a très vite recommencé à tomber.

J'étais à la boulangerie à ce moment-là. Il devait être 10 heures et demie.

J'ai essayé de faire marche arrière, mais je ne retrouvais pas le passage. Je n'étais plus dans la montagne et le froid commençait à me pénétrer jusqu'à l'os. Alors, je me suis assis, sans savoir comment agir.

Ensuite, je suis arrivée.

C'est ça ! »

Il s'assoit sur le banc et se met à réfléchir. Je remarque que la température s'est vraiment adoucie, comme si les événements du matin n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Seules la présence de Link et les dernières traces blanches me prouvent que je n'ai pas rêvé.

« Il n'y a visiblement plus rien ici. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet.

Intern … ?

Oui, c'est un peu long à t'expliquer. Les hommes ont inventé de nombreuses machines pour se faciliter la vie. Tu as dû en voir quelques-unes dans l'appartement.

Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'étais préoccupé.

Je comprends. En tout cas, l'un de ces appareils permet d'avoir accès à une base d'informations où tous les événements sont relatés.

Qu'as-tu appris ?

Pas grand-chose ! Le phénomène était localisé ici. Je pense qu'il y a du y avoir une connexion entre nos deux mondes. Et que ce dérèglement climatique n'y est pas étranger. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est terminé !

Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ?

Je ne sais pas, mais on va essayer de trouver une solution. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement. Il est environ dix-sept heures quand nous pénétrons dans l'appartement. Gribouille nous accueille en miaulant. Link se tourne vers moi.

« Il a faim !

C'est souvent le cas, je vais lui donner à manger. Fais comme chez toi ! »

Je suis le chat qui me mène dans la cuisine et lui donne quelques croquettes. Ensuite, je rejoins Link qui regarde avec attention les objets qui se trouvent dans le salon.

« Tu m'as montré une boite avec un jeu racontant mon histoire. Pourrais-je en voir un morceau ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Il n'est pas dit que ce soit ton histoire dans les moindres détails.

J'insiste, juste un peu. Je ne te demande pas de me dévoiler mon avenir. Mais je suis curieux, à vrai dire. »

Un peu réticente à cette idée, j'allume la télévision, faisant sursauter Link par la même occasion.

« Excuse-moi !

Ce n'est rien, j'ai été surpris.

C'est une télévision. On peut y regarder des histoires qui sont jouées par des acteurs. C'est très divertissant.

Divertissant ?

Oui, pour passer des moments agréables. Que fais-tu quand tu veux passer du temps avec Iria ?

Parce que tu la connais, elle aussi ?

Oui, vous avez grandi ensemble. »

Remarquant que les joues de Link commencent à s'empourprer, je décide de changer de sujet. Je prends la boîte et sors le disque. Je le place dans la console et la démarre. Je lance une nouvelle partie en observant mon invité du coin de l'œil. Il semble très calme et regarde l'introduction avec intérêt. Son visage reflète l'étonnement lorsqu'il voit son personnage. Je lui donne la Wiimote et l'invite à essayer le jeu dont il est le héros.

« Je te laisse regarder pendant que je vais commencer les préparatifs pour le repas de ce soir. Pour nous, c'est un jour particulier, c'est la soirée du Nouvel An.

D'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Tu vas rester avec nous. Quand il y en a pour deux, il y en a pour trois.

Je ne veux pas déranger. »

Je me rassois à côté de lui et lui prends la main.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Je ne vais tout de même pas te mettre dehors un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Vous aviez prévu une soirée en tête à tête et je vais être comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Ne t'inquiète pas. On aura encore plein d'autres occasions pour faire ça. Allez, je te laisse faire. »

Je file dans la cuisine et je commence à préparer les différents mets qui constitueront le repas du réveillon, tout en gardant un œil sur Link. J'ai un peu peur de ses réactions, mais il est concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Je sors la pâte pour la tarte salée qui servira d'entrée. Au moment où j'enfourne le plat pour la cuisson, je me rends dans le salon pour voir comment se débrouille mon invité. Il semble avoir du mal à faire rentrer les chèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire avant de lui demander.

« Je croyais que c'était ton métier ?

Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil dans la réalité.

Je plaisante. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'y suis pas arrivée facilement. »

Link ne répond pas et continue d'agiter les manettes.

« J'y arriverais.

Je n'en doute pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Je veux bien un peu de lait.

Je t'apporte ça. »

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure attire mon attention. Le jeune homme regarde dans la direction de l'entrée, soudain anxieux. Il se lève. Mon époux s'arrête en voyant Link debout dans notre salon. Il me fixe et ses yeux passent de mon visage à celui de notre invité. Les premiers mots qui sortent de ses lèvres sont les salutations d'usage. Ensuite, il me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans la cuisine.

« Qui est-ce ?

C'est Link !

Link ? Le personnage du jeu ? Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour lui ?

Non, c'est vraiment lui. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il s'est passé d'étranges choses aujourd'hui.

Quoi ?

Une tempête de neige.

Une … Qu'essayes-tu de me faire croire ?

Parle avec lui, tu comprendras … »

Je tourne la tête vers le salon et remarque que la console s'est mise en veille. Soudain inquiète, je regagne rapidement la pièce, en appelant notre invité de dernière minute, mais il ne répond pas.

« Où est-il ?

Il a dû nous entendre et partir. J'ai deviné ce qu'il est. »

Je me précipite dans le bureau dont la porte est entrouverte et découvre Link en pleine lecture de documents qui se trouvaient sur ma table de travail. Je reconnais aussitôt l'histoire que j'avais écrite sur lui. Je la lui arrache des mains.

« Ne lis pas ça !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est un récit que j'ai inventé … Il n'a rien à voir avec ta vraie vie.

Mais… Il parle de moi…

Oui, j'ai voulu créer une suite au jeu. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça !

Je n'aurais pas dû ! Pourquoi l'avoir mis en évidence alors ?

Mais, Link…

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air … »

En disant ces mots, il quitte la pièce et sort de l'appartement. Je m'apprête à le suivre, mais mon époux me retient.

« Laisse-moi faire. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Occupe-toi du repas et prépare l'apéritif, je te le ramène.

Je …

Il est légèrement déboussolé. Fais-moi confiance !

D'accord ! »

Je retourne dans la cuisine, un peu inquiète. Il ne connait personne ici. Que fera-t-il s'il décide de partir ? Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de l'en empêcher. Je sors tout de même trois verres, espérant que mon époux parviendra à le raisonner. Je prends la bouteille et les quelques biscuits apéritifs achetés pour l'occasion. Je prépare le plat principal. Le four sonne et je stoppe la cuisson de la tarte. Il suffira de la réchauffer quelques minutes avant de la servir. Je mélange dans un saladier la laitue, les tomates coupées en quartiers, le concombre en rondelles. J'y ajoute un peu de fromage râpé et confectionne une légère vinaigrette pour l'assaisonner.

La porte s'ouvre. Je retourne dans le salon et vois Link entrer la tête basse.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon.

Ne t'excuse pas.

C'est juste que ce qui est écrit …

Je comprends, j'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

Non, effectivement. J'ai vu mon nom, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder.

Ce n'est pas grave ! Qu'as-tu lu ?

Je n'ai pas tout compris. Un homme tentait de me faire dire quelque chose que j'ignorais. Il semblait avoir un compte personnel à régler avec moi. Un certain Ganondorf… Qui est-ce ?

Un ennemi ! Dans mon histoire, tu l'empêches de prendre le pouvoir à plusieurs reprises. »

Je le regarde. Je me sens relativement mal à l'aise. Effectivement, ça n'a pas dû être agréable à lire pour lui. En plus, au moment où il cherche le yéti, il ne sait pas encore qui est son véritable ennemi. Je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas de son histoire et que rien de tout ça ne risque de lui arriver.

« Beaucoup d'éléments de ce récit sortent de mon imagination et n'ont rien à voir avec toi.

Je sais, répond-il en souriant. J'ai compris maintenant.

Et si nous prenions l'apéritif. Il est dix-neuf heures trente. Link, tu boiras bien un verre de cidre doux avec nous.

Je préfèrerais un verre de lait si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Comme tu veux … »

Je me rends dans la cuisine et sers un grand verre de lait que je rapporte à Link. Mon époux me tend une flûte de cidre, en prend une et porte un toast. Je déballe les biscuits apéritifs et les dépose sur la table. La discussion part alors sur les événements de la journée. Je relate tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fameuse tempête de neige du matin. Ensuite, je me relève et place les assiettes, les couverts, pendant que la tarte se réchauffe doucement.

Pendant le repas, c'est Link qui nous raconte sa vie, sous le regard toujours un peu sceptique de mon époux. Pourtant, celui-ci ne fait aucun commentaire. Je laisse les garçons discuter pendant que je prépare la suite du festin. Des pommes de terre rissolées accompagnées de filets de poisson panés, le tout arrosé d'une délicieuse sauce blanche.

Après le fromage, nous nous installons dans le canapé pour parler un peu afin de digérer. La conversation revient sur les différentes possibilités qu'a Link pour rentrer chez lui.

« Je devrais peut-être retourner voir si le passage ne s'est pas de nouveau ouvert…

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il a fallu qu'un certain nombre d'événements se produisent en même temps. Profitons de la soirée et nous verrons demain. Tu m'as dit que Midona était restée là-bas, elle essaye peut-être de trouver une solution de son côté.

Oui, si elle m'a vu disparaitre. Ce qui n'est pas sûr !

De toute façon, tu ne pourras rien faire ce soir. Il fait nuit. Je te promets que nous irons demain matin. »

Nous avions mis la télévision en bruit de fond. Soudain, un flash spécial s'annonce. Je prends la télécommande et augmente légèrement le son. Le présentateur revient sur les faits qui se sont déroulés dans la journée. Je regarde un instant mon époux qui ne croyait pas à notre histoire. Il vient d'en avoir confirmation et je lis dans ses yeux que le doute le gagne. Serait-ce vraiment le Héros du Crépuscule qui est assis à ses côtés ?

Link, quant à lui, écoute attentivement les informations données. La présence d'une dépression au dessus de la ville serait responsable de cette particularité climatique. Le journaliste précise que le phénomène qui s'était déplacé vers le nord semble avoir changé de direction.

« Nous devrons nous attendre à des rechutes de neige importantes dans la journée du premier janvier. Nous invitons la population à rester chez elle et à ne sortir qu'en cas d'urgence. »

Lorsqu'il passe au sujet suivant, je me retourne vers Link.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux rien aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être que demain, les conditions seront à nouveau réunies. Donc, pour l'instant, profite de ce moment pour te détendre et te reposer. Si nous mangions le dessert ?

D'accord. »

Je prépare la table avec le dessert et sers le café. La conversation tourne autour de la météo du jour. Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sont lancés sur l'écran de la télévision, les assiettes sont vides et les ventres bien remplis. Après le décompte et les habituels vœux de bonne année sous le regard intrigué de Link, je propose de prendre un verre pour fêter dignement ce jour. Link, qui refuse toujours de boire de l'alcool, trinque avec du lait. Cette boisson semble beaucoup lui plaire.

Le thème de la discussion change quand Link se met à nous poser des questions sur les raisons de cette fête. Je lui explique alors nos coutumes et notre façon de calculer le temps qui passe. Je vois qu'il m'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention, mais je remarque aussi que la fatigue le gagne peu à peu. Je me rappelle les événements qu'il m'a relatés et me rends compte que la journée a été dure pour lui.

« Tu es fatigué ? Il est près d'une heure du matin.

Oui, j'avoue que la journée a été longue et chargée, répond-il en souriant.

Dans ce cas, je vais te préparer un coin pour dormir dans le bureau.

Je suis fatigué, moi aussi. Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, surtout si nous devons trouver un moyen de ramener notre ami chez lui dans la matinée, ajoute mon mari. Prépare-lui le canapé. »

Je souris à mon époux qui souhaite une bonne nuit à Link et s'éclipse dans la chambre. J'installe le canapé et prépare le lit.

« Si tu as besoin de manger ou de boire quelque chose, n'hésite pas à te servir, il y a du lait dans le frigo.

Frigo ?

Oui, cette boîte blanche. »

Je l'ouvre et lui montre où le lait est rangé.

« Encore une invention de l'homme pour se faciliter la vie. Cela sert à conserver les aliments au frais. Allez, il est temps de se reposer. A demain. »

Je le laisse s'installer et éteins la lumière avant de rejoindre mon époux. La fatigue a rapidement raison de Link qui s'endort avant que je n'aie quitté la pièce.

Le lendemain, il est neuf heures quand j'ouvre les yeux. Quelque chose à l'extérieur a attiré mon regard. Je me précipite à la fenêtre et examine le ciel. Il est exactement comme la veille et annonce une averse ou, pourquoi pas, une tempête de neige. Je me lève, m'habille rapidement et sors de la chambre, pensant réveiller mon invité. Je le trouve en train de regarder par la porte-fenêtre du salon.

« Ah ! Tu es déjà réveillé. Il semble que le phénomène d'hier soit en train de se reproduire. Veux-tu qu'on retourne à l'endroit où je t'ai trouvé ?

Oui, je veux bien. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me venir en aide. Après tout, ton époux aurait pu avoir raison. Comment pouvais-tu être sûre que j'étais réellement ce que je prétendais ?

Tes yeux ! Tes yeux clairs ! Tes yeux bleus ! Tes yeux qui sont incapables de mentir … »

Il me sourit.

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devrions y aller. Tu es prêt ?

Oui, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires.

Accorde-moi deux minutes et on y va. »

Je mets mon manteau et mes chaussures, puis invite Link à me suivre sans faire de bruit. Nous quittons l'appartement silencieusement. Dehors, nous marchons sans dire un mot. Je sais que le moment de nous séparer est peut-être tout proche. Il n'était qu'un personnage de jeu, mais, à présent, je le considère comme un ami. Arrivés près du banc sur lequel je l'avais trouvé, nous nous asseyons un instant. Je regarde le ciel et vois des nuages noirs s'amonceler au loin.

« Ces événements auront eu quelque chose de bien. J'aurais pu te rencontrer. Sache que je n'oublierai jamais cette journée.

Je ne suis pas encore parti, tu sais.

Quelque chose me dit que tu vas bientôt retrouver ton amie et ta quête… N'oublie pas que tu es fort et capable d'atteindre ton objectif. »

Soudain, la neige se remet à tomber avec abondance. Le vent se lève et le froid devient mordant.

« Je crois que le moment sera bientôt venu.

Il semblerait. Quelle est ta couleur préférée, me demande-t-il.

J'aime le mauve et le vert. Le vert, c'est aussi ta couleur, celle du courage. »

Il attrape alors une petite bourse et en sort deux rubis, arborant les teintes mentionnées, qu'il me tend.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me payes.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est un cadeau. Un souvenir … »

Je prends les deux objets, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

J'y tiens ! J'en ai beaucoup. »

À mon tour, je fouille mes poches, en sors mon téléphone portable et décroche la petite décoration qui y est attachée. C'est un ourson en plastique. Quand on le regarde de près, il semble avoir été raccommodé à de nombreuses reprises.

« Cet ourson symbolise la véritable amitié. Les différentes réparations représentent les conflits qu'on peut vivre, mais que rien ne pourra jamais détruire cette relation. »

Il me sourit et nos regards se croisent. Il avance la main pour prendre l'objet que je lui tends. À ce moment précis, un éclair apparait et on aperçoit des montagnes de l'autre côté d'une sorte de vapeur.

« Ce sont les Pics Blancs, je les reconnais !

Tu devrais y aller avant que le passage ne se referme, dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

Ne pleure pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, puis traverse la « porte » dimensionnelle. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien en me faisant un signe. Son sourire s'efface au fur et à mesure de la disparition de la vapeur. La neige a cessé de tomber. Je reste là, debout, jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces de son passage disparaissent …


End file.
